


L'APPEL DU VIDE

by LilaandtheFaeries



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, Crisis of Faith, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by The Old Guard, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaandtheFaeries/pseuds/LilaandtheFaeries
Summary: In a time when the flames of the Catholic Church feast on the flesh of an uncountable number of innocents, salvation is a weapon. Fire purifies everything he tells himself surrounded by his red brothers, red like the Fey blood they spill everyday. But water can wash away everything, even an entire civilization. He is driven by a fear he calls faith. She kills for revenge and calls it justice
Relationships: Arthur & Red Spear | Guinevere (Cursed), Arthur/Nimue (Cursed), Dof/Pym (Cursed), Red Spear | Guinevere (Cursed)/Original Female Character(s), The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)/Original Character(s), The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)/You
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really bored and maybe a little drunk when I started writing this thing. This is the prologue, I plan to make this "story" a slow (really slow) burn. By the way my English is shit so please don't roast me too much.

**_Prologue: The ghost._ **

The ocean was calm when they came. The infinite expance of water was silent as if any sound could be an insult for the dozens of people burning on wooden crosses planted on the hills.

The witch stod motionless watching the carnage that the Red Paladins perpetreded on the last Fey village of the coast. She knew about their arrival, mortal life was a circle and she had lived long enough to understand that most humans were blinded by power.

There was a time when she lived as a human. A normal young girl on an island, a simple creature.

In her mortal life she took care of her parents and younger siblings and even prayed a group of gods, until the day she died. No one knew if the fisherman's daughter jumped or slipped off the cliff, she wasn't completely sure about it either. But she remembered the cracking sound of her bones against the submerged rocks and the dark red color of her blood in contrast with the cold blue water. She woke up feeling the cold hands of the nynphs dragging her to a dark mossy rock near the shore and for the first time in her short life she felt completely awake. That day the spirits of the water decided to return her to the mortal world. She left her home not long after her short death; a primordial fear spread quickly in the village, the simple people felt that something not of this world was walking among them. She knew that her little village, forgotten on a small island in the Mediterranean sea, disappered not long after her departure.

And then for nearly two hundred years she traveled learning everything that she could, craving new informations like the ones lost in the desert crave a drop of water.

She decided to become an assassin at some point; killing the rich and powerful and stealing their fortunes just to leave the gold to the ones who had nothing gave her a purpose for a certain amount of time. At the end she accepted the fact that life had nothing more to offer and for a decade the ruins of a forgotten castle had become the place that she dared to call home. Until the Paladins. As the wind started to rise, the optical illusion that was hiding her began to fade. The ocean was furious again.

~

The Weeping Monk was standing between the village and the ruins when suddenly an unpleasant sensation made him shiver, he was almost sure that someone was watching them. The air felt heavy, barely breathable, especially for him. The smell of the burning flesh was making him feel nauseated. The Fey village was slowly growing silent as the last fires began to fade. That small group of huts lost somewhere on the northern shore costed them a week of searching; as he moved to cut the throat of an half burned Fey man that was screaming on the ground he felt drops of blood spilling from the open wounds on his back, he had punished himself at the end of every unsuccessful day of hunting. The pain conforted him making that disgusting smell of death almost bearable. He observed the ruins of the castle, some stones were falling from the top of the ancient tower. He could see the ocean waves hitting the shore with a brutal force, the water changed quickly after their arrival. And then he noticed the woman. She was standing by one of the windows, for a moment he thought that she was a ghost but the wind carried her scent to the hills, her human smell was mixed with something else, some kind of magic. It reminded him of the fresh wind that sometimes precedes a storm. He knew that he had to kill her, they never left survivors but as he started to walk towards the tower she disappeared in thin air.


	2. A wind ancient as time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if someone is still reading this I'm really sorry for the really late update, this three months have been crazy and I was busy with uni. As always I apologize for my English, it's not my native language so I probably do a lot of mistakes that I don't notice. Also this story is inspired by The Old Guard, yes immortality.

The cold water of the ocean. A field of perfectly green grass. The warm colors of the leaves and a forgotten Fey village celebrating Samhain. An abandoned tower made of dark, moss covered stones.

There were plenty of calm memories in her most recent past, she wanted to remember the last place she had called home the way it was before the Paladins destroyed it, a drop of civilization in a sea of wilderness. It was difficult. 

She used to like the smell of burned wood before, it reminded her of a home too far away in time for her to recall it clearly, the deformed faces of the villagers burning with the wood were a fresher memory.

She never got used to abandon her numerous lifetimes, not after a century, not even after two. It was devastating, everything that concerned life was. Death was something easier to understand and yet the living had created a million of different ways to explain the ending of life and even if she didn't believe in Hell she was ready to give to the Paladins a taste of their most terrible fear.

After the attack at the village she hid in the water and the Mer people protected her like many other times before, they took her to the most impervious part of the cliffs were she always kept a boat ready. Humans and Fey had long forgotten about the existence of the Mer folk, their numerous legends about beautiful mermaids who liked to drown sailors were far from the actual reality. 

Her departure was not like she had imagined it, usually the mortals hunted her out of their lifes after a while, she never blamed them for the fear of those incapable to succumb to the insults of time. It was just natural survival instinct to reject her at some point. 

While traveling in the water with the help of the spirits of those who died in the ocean she felt safe, they had guided and protected her for most of her life. 

It was rude to observe the others hidden by the illusions of her ghosts, a habit she had developed during her long years of solitude; but it was always fun to watch them when their masks were lowered and all their thoughts and desires were clearly visible in the surface. 

She knew too well that the King’s druid was a man of immense power who had walked through more centuries than any others, so his clumsy attempts to do magic were amusing her. She had suspected that he had lost his powers for years but seeing that the rumors were a reality made her upset, many lifetimes ago Merlin had been the one who taught her how to use hers, before meeting him she didn't have any concept of magic. 

The first time they met she was still at the beginning of her immortal existence. The merchant ship she was traveling on as a healer was stuck in the port of Alexandria for some reparations after a particularly violent storm. The ship belonged to a wealthy merchant from the city of Parthenope and it was directed to Costantinopolis with a load of ceramics. She had no intention to leave Alexandria on the ship she arrived with.

Merlin was not the traveling companion she had hoped for the times she had dreamed about finding other immortals during her constant wanderings around the Mediterranean sea, after some time he settled as the personal wizard of an emperor and she decided to finally go on her own path. 

With a sigh she ordered to the drowned souls that were hiding her to leave. 

The cup that Merlin was holding fell on the ground with a loud clash. 

-By the unholy Gods, Merlin, I leave you alone for a couple of decades and you become the loyal dog of a king again- she said dramatically with the shadow of a smile on her face. 


End file.
